


Fix Yourself

by brendonsryan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, SPN - Freeform, SPN fluff, Sad, Supernatural - Freeform, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brendonsryan/pseuds/brendonsryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been exactly 3 months and 24 days since Dean's sudden death. Sam didn't notice, but he's changed a hell of a lot, and he needs to do something about it. anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic ever! I hope you liked it. (It's pretty short, sorry)

It'd been 3 months and 24 days since Dean's death. Sam hadn't been sober in days, and he couldn't remember the last time he went out of his house since. He trampled over the cardboard-pizza boxes lying around the floor and opened the refrigerator door. A few flys flew out. He squinted his eyes and swatted them away before grabbing the milk carton. He poured some into a glass-well, it sorta just fell out into the cup like a big mold of jell-o. He checked the expiration date:  
OCTOBER 17th, 2014  
that was the day of Dean's death. 

Sam threw the carton and glass to the floor and sobbed helplessly. "I see you're not too well either." Castiel said, appearing behind him. "Oh God Cas." Sam said, pulling Castiel into a hug. "I'm all I have left now, and I'm pretty sure there's gonna be no existing Winchester pretty soon." Castiel had this sorrowful, sagging-eyes look on his face. "Sam," he said, "You've got to do something about this place. You can't live like this any longer. It's not healthy." Sam sniffled. "I can't." He said, sinking to the floor. "Look at yourself." Castiel said, then disappeared. Sam pulled himself up and looked into the mirror. He hadn't showered in awhile, so his hair was in all directions. He had a tiny beard, and his shirt had holes in it.   
"God." He cried, falling. "Cas is right. I can't anymore." 

That next day, he cleaned himself and the house up and went to the garage. He pulled the tarp off the Impala. "Hey girl." He said, grabbing the keys from in the wheel and opening the door. The seat was a little dusty, and the engine gave him a sense of comfort when he started it. 

He drove out of the garage, past the old buildings in the town, passing the city limits. He was driving past the meadows, black wood fences on each side, lining the pastures full of cows or horses. He stopped by a forest and got out, grabbing the necklace Dean used to wear around his neck that is now around Sam's. He took it off and walked to a small clearing in the forest where a wooden cross was. He buried the necklace and left. He then went back home and read and memorized his dad's journal. "I'll do it for you." He said, looking at a picture of Dean. "Kill them all for you."


End file.
